Bloody Thorns
by makodreamafar
Summary: Brian finds Justin after his fight with Ethan. Alternate ending to 307 Contains a lemon


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Justin lowered himself to the ground a smirk on his lips as he rubbed Ethan's dick through his pants. He lowered his mouth his hand reaching into the man's jeans, his lips hovered for a moment. Ethan groaned above him before cussing at the knock that rang through the apartment.

"Oh, who the fuck is that the girl scouts?" Justin sighed getting up, knowing that whatever moment had been growing was dead now. Ethan was always gentle with his dirty talk, a hint of romanticism behind everything. Justin was more to the point. He was always more to the point.

"I'll tell them to fuck off." He made his way to the door knowing that Ethan was straightening out his pants. Yep, the moment was defiantly dead. It was times like these that he longed for Brian. The brunette had always answered the door then went right back to fucking him, or sucking him, or getting sucked. There were a lot of options when it came to Brian. Opening the door he froze. The music student, the one that wanted to pick Ethan's brain, was standing there a fistful of flowers in his hand. Yeah, he had picked something alright and it wasn't Ethan's brain.

"Hi..uh is Ethan..here?" Justin stared at him, his mouth open slightly in shock. He turned slowly his mouth still open as he looked at the man who had promised that he loved him. Fucker.

Ethan stood making his way to the door, "What are you doing here." Justin could tell he was nervous. It was too late though Justin was blond but he wasn't stupid. He knew damn well what was happening. Ethan's voice was shaking when he spoke, his eyes blinking rapidly as he leaned against the wall.

"I wanted to see you again…so I drove in," well wasn't that sweet. Justin felt the blood in his veins turning to acid as he looked at Ethan.

"Well, you shouldn't have. I think you better go now." Oh, so now Ethan was trying to get rid of the evidence, too late. It was like trying to hide rotting fruit, it may leave your sight but you could always track it by the disgusting scent it left behind.

"No. Wait. He came all the way from Harrisburg. It's a long drive." Ethan was staring at him a trapped look on his face. Justin wasn't stopping though; his fury had turned cold for a moment his tongue dripping with poison thinly veiled by his wasp upbringing. "Believe me I know," he looked toward the door meeting Ethan's visitor's gaze; the idiot had no idea what was going on.

"Oh yeah. Are you his roommate or…" Justin took a breath in; Ethan defiantly didn't choose this one for his brains.

He turned, Ethan's eyes were down and Justin wanted to laugh harshly. "I'm his muse." He turned fully and Ethan turned his eyes up in time to lock their gazes. Justin ignored him making his way into their-Ethan's apartment. It had never really been theirs had it?

"Here I want you to have these," Justin picked up a glass from the table before setting it down and grabbing the bottle. It was looking much more tempting than the small amount of alcohol in a glass.

"Thanks, you should really go now." Justin raised the bottle to his lips taking a deep gulp of the ruby liquid. He really wanted something stronger, something that burned as it made his way down his throat. The wine was too sweet on his tongue, like the sugar laced words of the man behind him.

"Oh..umm…" Justin shook his head, so the lovely music student had finally figured it out huh? That's right buddy, you fucked a guy with a boyfriend then exposed the affair. Good going-give yourself a standing ovation for a beautiful performance. He heard the door close and Ethan set the flowers on the table.

"It's not what you think Justin." Blue eyes flashed and Justin spun around the bottle dangling in his grip.

"Tell me Ethan, did you wait until you got to the hotel room to fuck him?" His gaze narrowed and he set the bottle on the table, "or did you let him go down on your _hard hot cock_ in the bathroom first?" Justin's earlier words were thrown at Ethan with a low hiss.

"Justin you don't understand.." Ethan's plea hit his ears and he scoffed, what didn't he understand. That Ethan had fucked someone behind his back. That the same someone had shown up at the door. Or was it that he didn't understand that Ethan had lied to him. Straight to his face. Over and over again.

Justin grabbed the roses before turning to the musician. His hand wrapped around one of the buds before ripping it from its stem. "I want to be with someone who only wants to be with me." He threw the torn rose at Ethan watching as the male flinched slightly, so now he was feeling bad was he? Well too fucking bad for him. Justin leaned towards him, "Someone I can be with forever," a sarcastic smile was on his lips before he leaned back and grabbed the roses down the middle of the bouquet the thorns digging into his hand ripping his flesh. "What a crock of shit." Petals flew from their places and Justin felt the thorns dig in deeper.

"I meant it," Justin felt the anger swirl in his stomach. He meant it huh; meant every sweet lie that he had whispered in his ear. Meant every song that he had ever played in what he had said was Justin's honor.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did the second you were saying it." Ethan was barely looking at him. Justin lifted his hand from the torn roses.

"Christ, look what you're doing to your hands." Justin didn't care.

"Well so fucking what? You're a liar!" He threw some of the buds at Ethan.

Silence held for a moment and Justin waited for Ethan's defense to his statement.

"I didn't want to hurt you." Justin threw his hands up the ruined flowers still held in one of them. His blood was dripping down his fingers slightly, red painting white flesh.

"That is so laughably, so unbelievably lame. I'm not even going to comment on it!" He lifted his hand like a conductor while stepping back, "try something else." He wanted to see what Ethan would come up with, would it be as good as the lies he had told him before? Would the words be as sweet?

"I…I was covering my ass." Honesty a new method, how beautiful, lie then tell the truth when you know you can't get out of it. Yeah, Ethan's hand had been caught in the cookie jar.

"That's better. Go on," Justin flipped his hand in the air motioning for the man to continue and just needing to do something with his hands.

"I was alone. You weren't there." Justin let out a breath in disbelief.

"So now it's my fault?" Was Ethan really going to try and pin this on him?

"That's not what I mean. I missed you." Justin was sure the words were supposed to sound reassuring, that they were supposed to comfort him. Poor Ethan, all alone in that hotel room without him, how was a romantic man supposed to survive besides picking up a trick?

"So you…since you couldn't bear to be without me for just one fucking night you decide to pick up some drooling admirer?" Justin couldn't help the disbelief that laced his voice. Ethan gave a slight huff of laughter and Justin felt his anger rise. He was going to laugh?

"Basically, yes." Justin felt the anger reach its tip and he snapped.

"So tell me Mr. Gold," his voice was shaking slightly in anger and pain, a few drops of blood hit the floor as he moved toward the violinist. He slapped the roses into Ethan's chest, "as a last minute replacement how'd he do?" Ethan pushed the flowers away and Justin mentally laughed, Ethan didn't like flowers now, did he? "Did he kneel at your feet and worship your huge talent? Did he marvel at your magnificent fingering? Did the way you stroke your bow leave him breathless?" Justin moved back and watched the anger play onto Ethan's face, the dark skin turned slightly red and his eyes narrowing.

"It was one stupid mistake!" Ethan stopped for a moment, "look how many times you forgave Brian!" He was going to bring Brian into this. Justin wanted to hit him. When all else fails go back to blaming Brian huh? Brian was the ultimate evil after all.

"I never forgave Brian!" The roses were thrown towards the floor landing with a dull thud as tears managed to gather in Justin's eyes. The room was quiet for a moment as the statement sunk in. "I never had too, because he never promised me anything…you did." Justin turned walking toward the door before stopping and taking off the ring, blood had dripped onto it. How fitting. Justin slammed the ring onto the counter with the flat of his palm.

"I need you. I don't know what I'm going to do without you," Ethan had moved and he grabbed Justin's arm pulling the blond to him. The man's voice was laced with desperation and it made Justin hate him even more. Ethan was desperate to keep him now?

" You'll survive. After all you still have your music. It's the only thing you ever really loved." Ethan pulled back and Justin looked at him before turning and grabbing his coat. He opened the door and to his credit he didn't slam it as he left. The hallway was cold Justin shrugged on his jacket as he walked down the stairs. Blood smeared on the fabric and Justin realized that his hands were still oozing blood a few thorns had broken off in his skin and they were pushing into the muscles. He couldn't bring himself to care.

The street met him like an old friend and Justin started walking. He wasn't really sure where he was going, maybe he would go to Woody's and get plastered. It seemed like a good idea. Justin changed directions and headed towards Liberty Avenue. So this is what it felt like to be lied to. It hurt, God it hurt. This is what he had done to Brian; sure Brian had never promised him anything but Justin had promised him something. Maybe he had never said it in words but he had made his intentions clear. He had always proclaimed that he loved Brian, that he would do anything for Brian. What had he done? He'd snuck around. He'd broken the very rules that he had made. He was such an asshole.

The wind start to turn and he cursed as he felt the moisture in the night air. He was still two miles away. Blood was still dripping down his hand and Justin almost felt like he deserved it, he squeezed his fist closed agitating the thorns. Was this what he had done to Brian's heart? Then the rain started. Big wet droplets splashed down across the cement and hit his hair and jacket. It was a sudden rain and it was heavy and cold. Justin shivered as he kept walking. A few cars drove past and he could taste the water on his lips.

Lights came up behind him and a car drove past before stopping and pulling up to the sidewalk. Fuck, Justin stopped he knew that car all too well. Part of him was tempted to turn around but he knew that Brian would call him a coward, besides he didn't even know what the man wanted…maybe he didn't even want him. Maybe Brian had some sort of business to take care of, a trick? No, they always came to the loft not the other way around. It was rule-never go to a stranger's house. You never knew what they were going to do to you and if it went sour you wanted to be on your own ground.

Realizing he was going to have to move he took a step forward. He knew he looked like shit, his hair was plastered to his face and he was pretty sure he looked like a drowned puppy. He supposed it was better than a drowned rat. Justin reached the car and the window was rolled down. Brian looked at him and Justin shifted his gaze away. He could feel Brian taking in his appearance and he could feel when the man came to a decision.

"Get in." The words were stern and bore no argument but Justin didn't move. He was frozen to the spot. He was not going to get into that car. Brian would know instantly what had happened he would tell Justin that he was an idiot. He would deserve it too. "Justin," licking his lips the blond met Brian's gaze, "get in the fucking car." Knowing when the to back down Justin moved away from the window to the other side of the car before slipping his hand into the handle. The thorns shifted and blood smeared across the metal before he tugged the door open and slid into the seat closing the door, making sure that he didn't get any blood on it. He put his hands in his lap grateful for the darkness of the car. The only light was coming from a streetlamp and while it was enough that they could see each other it wouldn't reveal his hands.

Brian waited and Justin sighed before grabbing the seatbelt clicking it into place. He looked at Brian as if saying 'see I'm buckled. Now can we go?' Brian pulled the car onto the street and silence held in the vehicle for a few moments, the only sound was the pounding of the rain on the metal. "You going to tell me what the fuck happened to your hands?" Justin didn't answer but pushed his hands onto his jeans. He turned his head to look out the window and Brian gave a huff of annoyance at his silence. Justin knew that he was annoying Brian but it was better than the truth. "I need to know where you're going."

"Woody's."

"With blood all over you hands? Try again. Where's the fiddler's place I'm taking you home."

Justin fell silent again and Brian followed suit before making a turn. Justin kept his gaze pinned toward the window before he slipped his eyes closed. How the hell had he ended up here? The wounds that held the thorns were aching slightly, a pulsing surrounded the plants teeth. He knew that Brian was judging him; he could hear the gears in the man's head turning. God Brian must think he was so pathetic. Fuck he didn't need this right now.

"I don't want your pity Brian. Let me out of the car," Brian ignored him and kept driving. Justin felt the remnants of his anger from Ethan stir. He was itching for a fight, something to keep the pain at bay.

"Did you hear me Brian. I don't need your pity. Let me the fuck out of the car."

Brian kept his eyes to the road, "I've told you before. Pity makes my dick soft."

Justin snapped his mouth shut and turned back to the window the anger quelling. His mind flashed back to an earlier time when he had asked Brian why he was in his loft. He had asked if it was because Brian felt guilty. Brian never did anything he didn't want to. For whatever reason he wanted to help him. Justin leaned his head against the window watching the streets go by.

Brian pulled into his parking spot at Tremont and Justin licked his lips. He had thought that Brian was going to take him to his mom's or Debbie's. Hell, he had expected Brian to take him to Mel and Lindsay's before he took him here. Brian got out of the car and Justin followed. He didn't know if he was following Brian because he was in shock or because he was desperate to get out of the rain that was still pouring from the sky. Either way it was only a few minutes before he was standing in the loft.

Water was dripping from his clothes and he shivered as the cool air hit his body. It had been so long since he'd been in the loft. Sure, he had come by it when he had returned the bracelet but he hadn't gone in. Memories flooded him as he followed Brian into the bathroom. "Sit," Brian pointed toward the toilet and he started to dig under the cabinet. Following the man's orders Justin moved to the toilet before lowering the seat and sitting on it. The bathroom hadn't changed much. New towels seemed to be the extent of them. "Let me see your hands," Justin hesitated and Brian gave him a look making the blond crumble and rest his hands on his legs palm up. Justin couldn't look at Brian as the other man grabbed a pair of tweezers and began to pluck the bloody thorns from his flesh. He wanted to say something; he wanted to break the silence that was growing between them. Why wasn't Brian talking?

"Aren't you going to tell me what an idiot I am?" Brian stopped for a moment before plucking the last thorn from his hands and dropping it into the trash.

"It's no fun to kick someone when they're down." Justin felt the familiar itch for a fight rise in him.

"He cheated on me. Fucked a drooling admirer and then tried to lie to me about it."

"So you decided to wrestle a rose bush?" Brian cleaned the blood off of Justin's hands as he spoke. There wasn't the usual venom in the man's voice though.

"Yeah, then I decided to go swimming." Brian was throwing the bloody toilet paper in the trashcan.

"A piss poor decision." Alcohol was poured onto his hands and Justin let out a hiss, cold air was blow onto them and the sting faded slightly. The anger was still swirling in Justin's gut, dark and churning.

"Go ahead and say it Brian," Justin snapped the words out as gauze pads were pressed onto his hands then bandages were wrapped around his damaged fingers.

"Fine. You were a fucking idiot for falling for his bullshit in the first place." Brain began to wrap an ace bandage around Justin's right hand before repeating the process on the left. He stood and Justin followed suit. "Get out of those clothes. I'll get you a pair of sweats." Brian left the bathroom then and Justin stared at the door. That was it? That was the great lashing of words that Brian was going to give him?

He stripped off his jacket and started on his clothes, the material heavy in his hands from the rain. Brain entered a moment later and placed a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt on the counter. "You can sleep on the couch. Give me your clothes and I'll put them in the dryer." Justin gathered the clothes before passing them to the brunette and Brian disappeared leaving Justin to get dressed. The sweat pants were too big and he had to roll the waistband several times before they would stay on his hips. The shirt wasn't too bad though, slightly big. He had lost a little bit of weight while he had lived with Ethan.

Justin left the bathroom and heard the dryer start. He wouldn't think about it. He moved making his way to the couch, there was already a blanket and pillow on it. Brian had thought of everything hadn't he? He could hear Brian move into the bedroom and he laid on the couch. The only sound was the whirl of the air conditioner and the dull rumble of the dryer. He was alone in his thoughts.

His hands were throbbing dully as he looked at the ceiling. Brian was right he was an idiot for falling for Ethan's bullshit. He'd given everything up and for what? A lie covered in chocolate and cheap wine? A cheap ring that had left his finger green? A romantic song plucked on a violins cords? Yeah, it was bullshit.

He turned on the couch staring out into the darkness of the loft. He shifted before standing making his way to the bedroom. He stood in the doorway and Brian looked at him from the bed. It wasn't too late he could turn around and go back to the couch. He could never try; he didn't have to run the risk of Brian rejecting him. He moved forward then lifted the covers on what he had once considered his side of the bed. Brian was still looking at him silently. He slipped beneath the covers and pulled them up before looking at the ceiling. Brian was an overwhelming presence at his side.

They had been in this bed together countless times, had shared the same space, the same sheets, the same pillow. Brian…he missed him so much. Justin turned on his side shifting closer to the brunette; his movements were slow and almost hesitant. He didn't want to be rejected-not so soon after what Ethan had done. His emotions felt raw, like they had been scrubbed with a metal sponge. He leaned forward and placed his lips on Brian's chest kissing it gently before running his tongue over the skin tasting it. The familiar taste raced across his tongue and slowly he moved his mouth down across Brian's skin. The sheet was being pushed down as he moved, pooling around their hips as Justin braced himself on one arm for leverage. He tongued Brian's naval and a hand wrapped in his hair tugging his head up so that Brian could see his face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The words were harsh and Justin winced resisting the urge to shrink back from the tone. His eyes hardened a moment later. Brian wasn't going to push him away. He wasn't going to reject him. Brian wanted this as much as he did. Justin knew he did.

"What we want," Justin lowered his head again and Brian let him. A small smile of satisfaction lit his lips as he pushed the sheet down further. Brian still slept naked. Justin gripped Brian before moving his tongue along the edges of Brian's pubes trailing his tongue down the crease between his thigh and abdomen. His hand was starting to ache as he put pressure on it but he couldn't bring himself to care. Flattening his tongue he made his way back towards Brian's cock. A cock which was filling with blood and gowing hard in his hand. Brian spread his legs a bit and Justin sucked on the edge of his hipbone. He had missed this so much.

Justin shifted again and flicked his tongue at the base of Brian's dick. He heard Brian's breath hitch and he repeated the motion before letting his tongue curl, covering more skin. His motions weren't hurried, he wanted to enjoy this. Brian might never let him do this again-like hell he was going to rush it. He moved his mouth towards the head pressing open mouth kisses on the shaft flicking his tongue along the flesh his hand wasn't covering. He knew that Brian's mouth was open slightly, his eyes closed. He'd seen the expression so many times he would be able to paint it from memory.

A taste that uniquely Brian hit his tongue as he pushed it flat against Brian's slit. He moved crawling over Brain's legs to settle between them. He knew that the sheets would caress his skin if he wasn't wearing clothes and a part of him wished he had crawled into the bed naked. Breathing in Justin could smell the musk that was clinging to Brian's skin, radiating from it. He took the head into his mouth sucking lightly. He wanted to stroke Brian but he imagined it wouldn't be too pleasant with the ace bandages, so he merely kept his hand wrapped around the shaft.

He heard Brian give another shaky breath and he hallowed his cheeks flicking his tongue over Brian's slit before pushing his mouth down. Brian filled him and he closed his eyes before moving his head slowly. He wanted to stay like this. His hand pulled away and Justin let his mouth move down Brian's shaft a bit more before pulling back up. Spit covered the flesh, slick and wet. A bit of precum shot in his mouth and he savored the taste before slipping his mouth down again. He knew Brian was going to get frustrated with his slow pace.

Justin pushed his hips against the bed, his cock was hard against his thigh and he wanted attention on his flesh desperately. He focused on his task though, moving his head up and down, wiggling his tongue against the hard flesh as it moved in and out of his mouth. Brian's hips started to thrust slightly and Justin compensated. He wasn't going to deny Brian anything. Justin kept his eyes closed as he moved, his hands braced on the bed. He felt Brian's hips start to jerk faster and Justin released him from his mouth before moving up bracing himself on one hand as he grabbed the familiar tube and a condom from the nightstand. He set the condom on the bed then turned his gaze to Brian.

Brian held out his hand and Justin passed him the tube. He stripped, his shirt being thrown and his pants kicked to the edge of the bed. He moved so that he sitting on Brian's hips then raising his hips he braced his hands Brain's chest leaning forward. His face was in Brian's neck and he could see Brian's jugular pulsing as the blood flowed rapidly. A finger was pushed into him and he winced breathing Brian's scent in. "You haven't been fucked in a while," Brian's voice rang in his ears as the finger was moved in and out of him curling every once and a while.

"No," Justin ran his tongue along Brian's neck collecting sweat on his tongue as another finger was pushed inside of him stretching him.

"What, was the fiddler a bottom boy?" A laugh echoed and Brian crooked his fingers, sending pleasure racing down Justin's spine.

"No, I mean," Justin moved his lips up licking the shell of Brain's ear before scrapping his teeth down it. "You're the one I trust." The fingers stilled inside of him for a brief moment and Justin felt more than heard Brian's breath catch for a moment. A third finger was pressed into his channel. Justin knew he shouldn't have said that, he should have lied. Brian didn't do well with emotional statements. This was one of the only times when he was able to get away with them, when Brian was toying with his body, pleasure making its home in both of them.

The fingers twisted and pulled out and Justin leaned back up shifting back and grabbing the packet from the bed. His teeth gripped the edge of it and he tore it open. The rubber was in his hand a moment later and he gripped Brian's cock sliding the slippery object over it. A moment later he moved back up and raised himself on his knees. Their skin was pressed together, Brian's hips against his calf's.

He reached back and then slowly lowered himself. The shaft felt huge against him and he bit his lip before pushing down. There was a moment of resistance and then Brian was in him. A burning sensation radiated through the blond and he had to take a breath to steady himself. God, it felt like their first time all over again. Hands were placed on his hips and Brain's thumb stroked over his flesh. "Relax let me in." Justin nodded and then he was pushing his ass against Brian's groin. He was shaking slightly and his breaths were pants. He could hear Brian's breaths the small moans that the man would claim he never made.

Sweat slicked his chest and he started to move only to feel the hands tighten, stilling him. "You're gonna break my dick if you try to do that without relaxing more." Justin nodded and focused on getting his muscles to relax, it was hard though. Brian was inside of him, filling him to the brim. He could feel his hole clench and unclench around the base and his thigh muscles twitch. Slowly he calmed and when he went to move the hands didn't stop him, merely helped him brace himself as he rocked. His mouth was half open, his eyes closed and his hands were trying to grip Brian's chest as he moved. It hurt and it felt so good. His muscles shifted against his prostate with every movement, never touching it fully. "Justin, look at me." Blue eyes slipped open and hazel locked onto them. A shiver of pleasure went through Justin's body and he started to move faster his dick oozing. Brian was staring at him. He was letting him know that he was there. He was grabbing Justin's heart.

His hips bucked faster and sweat ran down his chest and painted his upper lip. A hand moved from his hip to wrap around his cock and Justin's neck arched. He clamped down on Brian and he felt the man's hips jerk hard. A heat filled him and he kept moving as he was touched. A thumb swiped across his slit and he came. His fluids spilled over Brian's hand, slicking it as he shook his fingers pressing into Brain's skin.

They panted their breaths filled the air and Justin moved slipping Brian's dick from him before he gathered the dirty condom and tossed it into the trash. He pushed himself flat against Brian again and rested his head on the other man's shoulder.

"I've decided you should take me back." Brian rested a hand on the curve of Justin's lower back his fingers splayed across the pale flesh, his thumb moved at Justin's statement.

"You are never to play violin music in my presence again."

"I promise."

"And if I find paint on my floor ever again, you're scrubbing them with a toothbrush and a plug up your ass."

Justin smiled and turned his face into Brain. Yeah, Brian loved him.

Please Read and Review it feeds the bunnies and gives me warm feelings inside, which I need, cause I'm sick.


End file.
